How To Ruin Your Daughter's Day
by celticdragonmaster123
Summary: During a treaty signing, Dagur brings up a condition that had been long overlooked. It ends up not only effecting Hiccup, but his family too. (rated T for safety)
1. Chapter 1

"HICCUP" Astrid came running back into the house "Snotlout told me that the ships are getting close to the bay, they should be here in a few minutes."

Hiccup had been asleep when Astrid first ran in, so he was even less happy to be getting this news then when he normally does. He let out a heavy sigh.

"Couldn't I just go back to sleep and pretend like this week never happened?"

"Not unless you want Berk to get burned down by an armada of lunatics, now get up."

"No, I'm with dad on this one, I mean really, we've got dragons, we could probably take the armada." The older of the Haddock children said with the stubborn sassiness that was so common in the 18 year olds of the family. Leif was a lot like his father in that way, and a lot of other ways (Astrid was amazed she was able to put up with them both). One of the only things he shared with his mother was his blond hair and blue eyes.

"Would you two just get ready, none of us are looking forward to this but hey, you don't hear me complaining about it." She began to looks around the house a little "Have either of you two seen Sigrid?"

"She's out back with Starwing, probably planning to run away for the week again." Leif answered.

Sigrid was Hiccup and Astrid's 15 year old daughter. She was almost the complete opposite of Leif with her brown hair and green and much more of her mother's personality. Though she wasn't as heroic as him, or as good with people, she had always been better with dragons.

She was lying in the grass with her dragon Starwing, a newly discovered strike class dragon called a Valdrake*, when her mother walked out.

"Come on, we've got to be down at the docks, they're almost here."

"Is that today? Do I really need to be there?"

Astrid was just about done with this, so she gave Starwing a look, and she picked Sigrid up by the back of her tunic.

"Yes, now let's go."

"Yes ma'am." She sighed, still dangling from the dragon's mouth.

-o-

Down at the docks the Haddocks stood there as the ships docked. One of the crewmen stood up and announced the chief as he stepped off the boat. Hiccup, Astrid and Leif all seemed to roll their eye's at his over exaggerated entrance and at the fact they would have to spend the next week with him.

"Hello Dagur."

"HICCUP, BROTHER! It's been too long."

"Well it's been two years since the last treaty signing, so no, I think it's been just long enough."

As they talked, Sigrid watched her worst nightmare walk off the boat. Dagur's son was Norbert, a 17 year old who was almost as big a maniac as his father. Like her father had done with Dagur, Sigrid had the job of keeping him busy when the Berserks where on Berk. Leif had roped her into doing this because he told Hiccup that he would like to get an idea of the treaty sighing for when he's chief. So now she would have to endure another week of idiotic schemes hatched by a crazy man.

-o-

"Hiccup, there was something I was hoping to talk to you and Astrid about." Dagur said with a suspicious gleam in his eye.

"Alright, what is is?"

"Actually, I was would prefer it is was _just_ you, Astrid and I." He gave an awkward glance to Leif, so Hiccup sent him out of the great hall.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I was reading over the treaty and I came across something that I found rather interesting." He reached into his bag and took out a copy of the treaty "Take a look."

Hiccup read it over, and Astrid could see him go a little bit weak in the knees as he did.

"Um, Astrid, you might want to look at this."

They exchanged a worried glance when she finished reading.

"Dagur, you wouldn't."

"Oh brother, I think we both know I would."

* * *

***See, stupid little edit but it was bothering me so much. So this dragon is supposed to be like a smaller, slimmer night fury (ya, most of my fan-dragon's are the size of or look like night furies) with a more triangular head, smaller wings and navy blue scales**

**Sorry for the fuss**


	2. Chapter 2

Sigrid had stopped back at the house to grab a smack and take a break from watching Norbert when her parent's came through the door. You could practically feel the angery radiating off Astrid when they came in.

"SIGRID, YOUR FATHER HAS SOMETHING HE NEEDS TO TELL YOU, BECAUSE HE'S A TOTAL MUTTON HEAD WHO DESIDED NOT TO READ THE TREATY BEFORE HE SIGNED IT!"

"What's going on …..? And should I feel as scared as I do?"

Hiccup sat down, looking white as a ghost and speaking softly so as not to provoke Astrid "Well, um, you see …. There was this one part of the treaty that I kind of … missed. And this particular part of the treaty has something to do with you ….. and, um, it say that if the two chiefs have a son and a daughter within ten years of age of each other, they …. Um …. Well, they … have to … you know ….. Get married."

Sigrid dropped the plate that she had been holding, stood there for a minute, and left without a word. They say that on quiet days on Berk, you can still hear the scream she let out after getting outside.

-o-

The only place that Sigrid knew she wasn't at risk of killing anyone at this point was flying with Starwing. She felt like when she was flying, everything that bothering her stayed on the ground, and she could just forget about it all. One of her favourite things was being able to fly out to the middle of nowhere with no one and nothing else around her.

"Sigrid, I found you." Well, almost no one. I had turned out that one of her best friends had followed her. Odd was a sandy haired boy, who was just a little bit taller than her and road a female deadly nadder named Woodwind. "We were all going to go practice out dragon racing, want to come?"

"I'm guessing this attempt to flee the island has something to do with that nutjob back on Berk?" Sigrid finally cracked a smile for the first time in the past hour. Dragon racing sounded like a good idea.

-o-

When they first got to the little island where they practiced, the first person they saw was Fishlegs daughter Edda. She was a tiny, blond and freckled girl who was a year younger than Sigrid. She was also the first person on Berk to have a changewing as her dragon. Her changewing, Mezmelt, had shown that they are in fact trainable and actually quite passive (sometime to the point of being timid) once they bonded with someone.

"Hey guy's, I just finished setting up, so lets get started." She said as they landed

"NOT SO FAST." Called the rather obnoxious and cocky voice of Sigrid's second cousin, Scarlout. "You're not going to start without me. I mean, really, it must be nice to know who's going to win, takes some of the pressure off." He said as he landed his monstrous nightmare, Newtsbreath.

He was fifteen like Sigrid, and almost the spitting image of his father. He had been named in the classic "lout" style of his family, and idolized his father so much that he even trained a monstrous nightmare like him.

"I have no idea why you're always so confident; I've never even seen you win a race."

-o-

Sigrid had ended up winning the race, and it made her feel a lot better (she loved the rush of winning). She had been right about Scarlout too, he was dead last. Afterwards though, she started feeling a bit down again because she realized she couldn't put off watching Norbert any longer.

"Where do you think he would be?" Her dragon replied with a little chortle as they landed "You're right, we'll just follow the smell of destruction."

She found him in the armory, which was already a pretty concerning idea.

"Alright I'm back, so please tell me you didn't get into any trouble, what the hel are you doing?"

It seemed that he had been "testing" out some of the weapons, but luckily it was just on some barrels.

"Nothing, just wasting some time. Oh, and by the way, did you hear the news?" He looked back at her with a creepy gleam in his eyes and an evil grin across his face.


End file.
